Father Complex
by dey Esvenia
Summary: Cinta terlarang seorang anak pada ayahnya. HoMin fic kado ultah. Read n Review please, DLDR. XD


Cinta terlarang seorang anak pada ayahnya.

They are belong to God

HoMin Alternate Universe Fanfiction

Forbidden Love

By Shierryan

"Aku mencintai seorang pria. Beberapa orang akan memandangku jijik karena aku juga seorang pria. Tapi, semua orang pasti akan menganggapku rendah karena pria yang kucintai adalah ayahku sendiri. Ayahku. Pria yang menyampaikan kehidupan padaku, berbagi materi genetik denganku, yang darahnya bisa kurasakan mengalir dalam setiap pembuluh nadi. Sebut aku dengan apa saja yang kalian suka, memang kenyataannya aku mencintainya. Dan aku tidak keberatan jatuh dalam kubangan dosa ini.

Saat itu umurku sepuluh tahun ketika aku menyadari ayah lebih menyayangiku daripada ibu. Begitupun denganku. Aku lebih sering bercanda, bermanja, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah. Dia sering mengantarku ke sekolah ketika ibu tidak bisa. Menggendongkku ketika menangis, juga memelukku jika aku takut pada petir saat malam hari. Ayahkku adalah yang terbaik.

Mengenai ibuku, aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Entahlah, kehadirannya seolah hanya samar-samar dalam hidupku. Aku menghormatinya karena telah mengandung dan melahirkanku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, tanpanya aku takkan bisa bertemu dengan ayah. Ibuku, kukira dia adalah orang yang sibuk. Hanya sekali dua kali sehari kami bertemu walau kami tinggal serumah, walau aku ini anaknya. Satu-satunya hal yang paling kuingat hanyalah masakannya yang enak. Dia pandai memasak.

Dia meninggal lima tahun kemudian, terserang penyakit kanker. Aku kembali berterima kasih padanya karena kini aku tinggal berdua dengan ayah. Namun, ini juga membuat perasaanku semakin menjadi. Aku bukan anak kecil yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. aku tahu persis apa yang sedang kurasakan pada orang yang jauh lebih tua dariku.

Aku merasa hatiku penuh hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Darahku mengalir lebih cepat pada setiap sentuhannya. Ketika dia mengacak rambutku, kebiasaan yang masih sering dilakukannya. Juga ketika dia melakukan sesuatu yang hanya ditujukan kepadaku. Menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunku misalnya. Aku benar-benar bahagia, ketika kami tertawa bersama dan dia membalas pelukanku. Perasaankku serasa meluap.

Tapi aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku seperti menyayangiku karena aku anaknya, ayah menjagaku karena aku satu-satunya keluarganya. Aku sering menangis jika memikirkan hal itu. Pada tengah malam di bawah selimut, menangisi perasaan dan pemikiran bodohku. Aku meratapi kenyataan yang tak berpihak kepadaku tentang hal ini. Membiarkan hanya aku yang terombang-ambing antara bahagia dan derita.

Jika memang harus begini, maka aku akan membiarkannya. Selama ayah tetap bersamaku, asal kami hanya berdua saja. Berusaha terlihat wajar ketika memeluknya, terlihat biasa saat merajuk padanya, terlihat alami ketika menyelinap ke kamarnya dengan alasan petir, terlihat seperti anak yang bermanja pada ayahnya.

Dua tahun setelahnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap menyimpan perasaanku meski aku tidak yakin tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi, aku bersyukur bahwa kami masih tetap berdua. Ayah sepertinya tidak terlihat tertarik mencari wanita lain, dan aku berharap jangan. Mungkin dia masih mencintai ibuku atau trauma atas pernikahan. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tetap menyelipkan harapan bahwa alasannya tidak menikah lagi adalah dia mencintaiku. Meski itu tidak mungkin.

Biar saja. Asalkan aku bersama ayah, hanya berdua."

Changmin menutup buku hariannya. Mungkin terlihat cengeng karena dia adalah seorang pemuda. Tapi, dia banyak menyimpan rahasia yang hanya dibaginya untuk diri sendiri. Dan menulis adalah solusi yang tepat. Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya dirinya. Tinggal seberapa aman kau menyembunyikannya.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekat pada jendela, memandang ke luar. Sedang ada badai, hujan besar, dan petir yang menggelegar. Changmin tersenyum memandang cuaca yang sebagian orang menganggapnya buruk. Pemuda itu menyukai badai, terutama petirnya. Ia jadi mempunyai alasan untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan ayahnya dan memeluknya hingga pagi. Seperti malam ini. Ia tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Tujuh belas tahun dan kau masih takut petir?"

Changmin mendengar suara berat ayahnya menginterupsi pelukannya. Ia mendongak, memandang ayahnya lalu, memeluknya lebih erat ketika gemuruh di luar bertambah kencang. "Petir itu menakutkan", jawabnya setiap kali sang ayah bertanya alasannya takut petir. Changmin merasakan dada pria di depannya itu bergetar karena tertawa, kemudian memeluknya. Ia tersenyum.

Yunho memeluk anak semata wayangnya. Selalu begini setiap kali ada petir. Anaknya akan tidur dengannya karena takut. Ia tidak habis pikir, padahal Changmin adalah anak laki-laki yang pemberani, tapi takut dengan cahaya bermuatan listrik itu.

Ia memandang helaian rambut itu, wajah Changmin menempel erat di dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas teratur anaknya. Yunho mencium puncak kepala Changmin, menghirup aroma sampo yang lamat-lamat. Ia menyayangi anaknya. Changmin adalah peninggalan istrinya yang berharga. Anak yang selalu bersamanya dan menemaninya yang hampir berusia empat puluh ini.

Dengan saling menyamankan diri dan menghirup aroma masing-masing pria di pelukan. Mereka tertidur.

.

"Selamat pagi! Ayo sarapan,"

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa sayuran semua? Ayah ingin makan daging~"

"Cerewet!"

"Dan kenapa ada susu segala? Minnie, tinggimu sudah melebihi ayah"

"Diam dan makan! Hari ini aku ada latihan untuk festival olahraga. Dan susunya untuk ayah, hari ini lembur, kan?"

"Minnie memang baik, tapi aku masih ingin daging!"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah,"

"…"

"…"

"Ugh, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau semangat sekali?"

"Hmmp, ini pertandingan terkhirku sebagai siswa SMA"

"Ikut lomba apa?"

"Lari,"

"Kau pasti menang!"

"Tentu saja, kakiku kan panjang"

"Karena kau anak ayah", Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak rambut Changmin pelan.

"Nggak nyambung", Changmin makan nasinya dengan lahap, menyembunyikan senyumnya.

.

Changmin menang. Lomba lari itu memang tidak mudah, tapi juga tidak terlalu sulit. Mungkin karena dia memiliki kaki yang panjang atau karena dia adalah anak Jung Yunho. Dia tersenyum mengingat perkataan konyol ayahnya dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi toh, dia memang menang dalam pertandingan ini.

Mereka merayakan kemenangan itu dengan pesta kecil-kecilan. Changmin memasak makan malam mewah yang menggugah selera. Ia merasa ini seperti bukan perayaan untuknya mengingat semua yang di atas meja adalah makanan favorit Yunho. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, melihat ayahnya senang adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Ditambah, Yunho pulang lebih awal demi perayaan itu. Senyum Changmin mengembang.

.

Hari ini Sabtu. Yunho duduk santai di depan televisi, menyaksikan film laga. Changmin duduk di sebelahnya, tidak ingin melewatkan waktu senggang bersama. Seseorang memencet bel rumah mereka ketika itu, membuat keduanya terheran.

Yunho membuka pintu dan terkejut mendapati kawan lamanya itu berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia mempersilakan pria berparas cantik itu masuk dan berbincang banyak hal. Hampir dua puluh tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Jadi, wajar jika banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Changmin tidak mengenal siapa teman ayahnya itu. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya. Jadi, bersikap baik adalah pilihan yang bagus.

Changmin mengantarkan minum untuk Yunho dan tamu ayahnya itu. Ia tersenyum ketika pria asing itu memperhatikannya.

"Yunnie, kau punya suami yang manis dan sangat tampan!"

Pujian itu membuat Changmin kelagapan, ia yakin mukanya merah sekarang. Changmin undur diri, meredakan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Entah kenapa pujian salah alamat itu membuatnya lebih dari senang. Apalagi, dilihatnya tadi Yunho tidak menunjukkan ekspresi untuk membenarkan ucapan temannya itu.

"Ya! Tapi apa kau tidak keterlaluan menikahi pria yang terlihat jauh lebih muda darimu? Jangan-jangan kau pedofil?"

"Chullie?"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Cinta memang membuat orang buta,"

"…"

"Dan dulu kau mengejekku karena jatuh cinta pada seorang pria, kini kau kena karmamu, Jung Yunho!"

"Cerewet!"

"Tapi, tetap cantik, kan?"

"Ya, ya. Tapi,… kenapa kau bisa langsung mengatakan kalau Changmin suamiku?"

"Oh, namanya Changmin. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa membohongi mataku, Yun. Sekalli lihat juga langsung tahu! Apa kau memantrainya?"

"Ya!"

"Habis, dia pakai acara malu-malu segala. Kan terlalu manis untuk jatuh pada pria tua sepertimu,"

Yunho hanya diam. Perkataan Heechul barusan adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah dia dengar. Changmin memang keluarganya, tapi statusnya adalah anak, bukan suami. Tentu saja dia menyayangi Changmin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi itu adalah rasa sayang antara ayah dan anak. Bagaimana bisa temannya itu menyimpulkan begitu? Tapi, ini adalah Heechul yang bicara. Yunho meremas tangannya sendiri, ragu.

.

Minggu ini terasa berbeda bagi Changmin dan Yunho. Changmin, yang karena pujian teman ayahnya tempo hari menjadi lebih ceria dari biasanya. Ia sering memasak makanan kesukaan ayahnya dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan gembira. Entah kenapa kata 'suami' yang ditujukan padanya membuatnya dua kali lebih semangat mengerjakan apa saja. Terutama mengurus keperluan Yunho.

Berbeda dengan Changmin, Yunho menjadi lebih diam. Dia banyak berpikir belakangan ini. kata-kata Heechul berefek sama besar kepadanya, tapi ke arah yang berbeda. Perilaku Changmin akhir-akhir ini juga menambah bahan pertimbangannya. Ia takut apa yang dikatakan temannya itu benar, bahwa Changmin mencintainya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak satu-satunya. Harta peninggalan istrinya yang berharga.

Perilaku tidak biasa Changmin masih berlangsung beberapa minggu kemudian. Yunho yang juga sibuk dengan pemikirannya, mau tidak mau jadi terbiasa dengan perhatian lebih yang diberikan anaknya. Ia enggan mengakui, tapi rasanya seperti memiliki seorang istri lagi. Hingga suatu ketika.

Suatu pagi yang damai dan mereka kedatangan tamu, kali ini tiga orang. Changmin mengenali dua lanjut usia itu, kakek dan neneknya. Mereka jarang bertemu beberapa tahun terakhir, semenjak ibunya pergi. Tapi, seorang sisanya ia tidak tahu siapa. Meski begitu, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk membenci wanita yang duduk di antara orag tua ibunya itu.

Benar saja. Setelah percakapan dimulai, mereka menyatakan agar Yunho mau menikah lagi dengan wanita itu. Changmin mendidih, apalagi setelah melihat ayahnya diam. Yunho berpikir, mungkin lebih baik seperti itu agar anaknya tidak menaruh perasaan yang salah. Tapi, Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu menolak dengan suara keras. Menentang pernikahan itu.

"Kenapa?", tanya Yunho ketika mereka hanya berdua.

"Aku tidak ingin ayah menikah lagi,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah pasti lebih memilih wanita itu daripada aku"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyayangi ibu. Apa ayah tidak sayang pada ibu?"

"Sayang? Heh?", Yunho tertawa. "Kau tidak tahu betapa terpuruknya aku setelah kematian ibumu. Dan kau bahkan tidak menangis sedikit pun!" teriaknya.

Changmin bungkam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata agar tidak keluar. Tapi gagal. Ayahnya memang tidak mencintainya seperti yang ia lakukan. Kenyataan itu membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Yunho mengatur nafas, tahu jika dirinya sudah lepas kendali. Barusan itu seperti bukan dirinya, membentak Changmin seperti itu. Tapi, ia juga manusia. Ada kalanya ketika dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Ia marah. Marah pada anaknya yang mempertanyakan perasaannya pada mendiang istrinya. Tapi, disisi lain ketakutannya semakin menjadi. Ia takut jika Changmin benar-benar mencintainya sebagai lelaki dewasa, bukan ayah.

Yunho memandang anaknya, pemuda itu menangis di depannya. Ia harus minta maaf. Tapi, belum sempat kata itu terucap dari bibirnya, Changmin sudah berlari meninggalkan rumah.

.

Changmin terus menghindari ayahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bertatap muka dengan Yunho. Ia bahkan memilih universitas tanpa membicarakannya dengan Yunho. Dan ayahnya itu membiarkannya, membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Ayahnya sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi.

Yunho jengah dengan situasi ini. Darah dagingnya sendiri menolak berinteraksi dengannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin mengacuhkannya lebih dari empat bulan. Oke, dia salah karena sudah membentak anaknya. Lalu apa? Kenapa sampai semarah itu? Kalau soal perjodohan, nyatanya ia juga tidak menanggapinya. Meski begitu ia belum mau menemui anaknya untuk berbicara. Belum bisa lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi perasaan anaknya itu.

Tapi, hal ini tidak bisa menunggu lagi. mereka harus berbaikan, dia dan Changmin. Bagaimanapun dia adalah ayah, Yunho harus bisa memperbaiki situasi menegangkan di antara mereka. Kata orang, anak paling susah diatur ketika mereka remaja. Mungkin, ini adalah masa pemberontakan bagi Changmin. Yunho harus bisa menangani emosi anaknya yang naik turun.

Changmin berhenti di belakang pintu, panggilan ayahnya menahannya pergi. Ia tidak berbalik, menolak beradu mata dengan pria itu. Ia juga tidak bicara, hanya menunggu.

"Ayah ingin bicara,"

"…"

"Ayah ingin minta maaf. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Ayo berbaikan!"

"…"

"Minnie"

Cahngmin tidak menjawab. Ia senang, ini yang diharapkannya sejak dulu. Kehidupan damai mereka, ia merindukan kebersamaan dengan ayahnya. Ia dapat mendengar langkah ayahnya mendekat. Cahangmin memutar tubuhnya dengan mata berair. Akhirnya, ia berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu mendekat, seketika memeluk ayahnya. Ia sadar betapa rindunya dia terhadap pria itu. Tubuh kekar yang juga memeluknya, aroma maskulinnya. Benar-benar rindu. Yunho merasakan anaknya mengeratkan pelukannya dan terisak di bahunya. Ia mengusap rambut anaknya. Mungkin, ia tidak harus melakukan apa-apa. Hanya membiarkan semuanya mengalir

-end-

a/n: ini fic kado ultah buat el-chan,,, otanjoubi omedetou, ne~ ^^ maaf telat..

iya, iya, Shier tahu fic ini endingnya gantung. Tapi, -ugh- ini kan cerita tentang ayah dan anak. (Lalu?) Jadi gimana? (Apanya?!) Wanna review?


End file.
